


Naughty Imp

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Age, Demon Ciel, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Post Season 2, Prostate Massage, SebaCiel - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Tail Fucking, blood mention, how long after? idk, they stay at the manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel is finding life as a demon is a little more difficult than he had imagined. Just some solo smut for the Halloween season.





	Naughty Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo if you enjoy this little snippet. This is my first time writing solo smut so be gentle ;)  
Follow me on tumblr, ask questions and whatnot: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
I have some more one-shots lined up for Halloween  
*Insert whatever age you want for Ciel, this happens after season 2.

Ciel sighed in relief as he stretched out on his bed. He didn’t think Sebastian would ever leave him alone. As attentive as his butler was when he was human, his attention had quadrupled after Ciel’s change. As if the little demon couldn’t take care of himself. He insisted on staying by his side every second of everyday.

_‘My lord, you don’t know your strength yet. What if you hurt yourself? Young master, what if you accidentally eat someone?’_

As if he would eat any of his loyal servants. He was thankful Sebastian finally decided it was best to brief them about their current situation. He let his heeled shoes fall to the ground with a thud and wiggled out of his navy shorts. He uncurled his tail, whimpering at the soreness of it being crumpled up all day. He tossed his hat on the bedside table and rubbed at his aching little horns. Onyx nails tapped softly against the equally dark, new appendages. They weren’t much more than nubs, but were impossible to cover with his hair alone. He moaned as he massaged them, his hands around them felt absolutely divine. He never would have imagined how arousing it felt to touch his own horns. He quickly started to feel overheated as a flush covered his porcelain skin. He shrugged out of his coat and untied the blue ribbon decorating his throat. He fell face first into his pillow, leaving his hips raised and letting his tail flex and wag. His spine adjusted with a satisfying pop. He let his tail drop down. A shiver ran through him as it brushed against his rear.

_Sebastian will probably be a while_, he surmised. He removed his rings, setting them aside on the bed. A small damp patch already began to form on his white button down from his little leaking cock. _Damn another shirt ruined. _He pushed himself up on his knees and tugged at the fabric, buttons flew off and his nails bit and shredded the delicate material. He tossed the remnants of shirt on the ground, he sighed contently as the cooler air reached his nude form. His nipples pebbled, the little heart shapes surrounding the buds darkened to a delightful cerise. He gasped as his member throbbed insistently. His fingers glided over the length and gently pushed it out of the way so he could rub at his tender and swollen balls. Ever since his transformation his libido seemed to sky rocket. Not that he’d admit that to Sebastian, just yet at least. He found the whole situation quite embarrassing. Maybe he shouldn’t be ashamed, after all that was a human emotion. Though he reasoned being human until this point, it could take centuries to unlearn what it was like to be human.

“Ah!” he jumped as he felt something drip from his hole and down his thighs. He brushed his hand against his twitching entrance, feeling the slick fluid. _Well, that’s new. _His tail thumped excitedly against his thigh. The black, soft, spade tipped protuberance started to take on a plum hue at the tip as it fattened up. Although he was alone, he blushed at the thoughts running through his mind. He glanced once again at the locked door. _I guess I can indulge for the time being. _He lowered his head back on his pillow and arched his back, popping his little rear up in the air. He smoothed his cock back so it rested against his closed thighs, his balls pushed snug against his perineum. “Mmhh,” his fangs peeked out and pierced his lip, blood beaded up slowly.

He let his tail drag slowly against the underside of his length before tracing over his soaked rim. He pushed the tip in, just as he thought there was no need to use oil anymore. The tapered shape easily slid in, the rounded bottom gave a pleasant pop as it entered him. He found it a little more difficult to pull his tail back out than he assumed. He gasped as it came loose and plunged back in. He decided on letting his tail stay inside, going deeper and only pulling out enough to add pressure to this rim not exit it entirely. His black nails clawed at the sheets and he drooled on the pillow. His tail nudged at a bundle of nerves and made him see stars.

“Mmm, Sebas-ah!” he wiggled his hips and allowed his tail to move faster. He could feel it swelling inside him, pressing into his walls. It lengthened to constantly rub against his prostrate. His member leaked, thighs sticky with his mess as he fucked himself on his tail. He rocked his hips back in time with each thrust of his tail. He was surprised by the force of his tail, if he didn’t know any better he’d think Sebastian was the one pressing him into the mattress. Maybe Sebastian had a point about not knowing his own strength. _Sebastian_. He fantasized Sebastian helping to force his tail in faster. Maybe he’d grip his tail a little too tight and his nails would puncture the flesh.

“Mm-ah!” he brought one hand to his little heart nipple and pinched and rolled the tender bud. “Fuck!” he accidentally nicked the skin and instantly brought his bloody finger to his mouth. He moaned at the coppery taste and sucked on his digit. He popped two more fingers in his mouth, stretching his lips. He imagined it was Sebastian as he licked and sucked. He loved when Sebastian would bury himself deep in this throat. It always brought tears to his eyes and he’d gag on the thick girth. His fingers were a poor substitute for the real thing, far too dainty. Perhaps if Sebastian was here he would swallow him down too. He could lap at his pink cock, maybe stuff a few fingers in beside his tail opening him up wider than ever before. His thighs shook, his tail flicked, his eyelids fluttered, he was so close. He brought his free hand to a horn and rubbed it as if it were his dick, tugging at the base and ghosting the tip. He growled deep in his chest, all of his nerves on fire. Everything went hazy as he spasmed around his tail and painted his thighs white. He collapsed on the bed completely exhausted. He never came so hard in his life, he wondered if it would always be this way. He couldn’t be bothered to grab anything to cover up with. He just started to drift off to sleep when he caught a familiar chuckle.

“My, someone is a messy little imp. I believe a bath is in order.”


End file.
